love waits for no one
by southparkjelly
Summary: KyleOC. Stans Cousin Falls in love with Kyle, Does he share the same emotions? R&R PLZ.
1. unexpected visitors and happy birthdays

**this is a fic about stans cousin comming to stay with him on his birthcay party because of something that happened to her family a couple days before.**

Chapter one, Unexpected arrivals and happy birthdays.

---------------------------------------

Stan was holding his annual birthday party sleepover this year he was turning seventeen, and this year his mom had invited a person that Stan hadn't seen for years, the only reason she had invited her was becuase her relatives had all died in a freak plane crash while she was staying at a friends. All the boys were there, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Cartman, Kyle, Butters, Token, and Kenny. It was a quarter to six in the evening and there was a ringing at the door.

"Who the hell could that be, is everyone here?" stan counted heads as he walked to the door. Carrying a bowl of popcorn with him, he stuffed some in his mouth and opened the door. Choking on the popcorn in the mouth and dropping his bowl. All the boys got up and gathered around thier chocking friend who had somehow managed to swallow his food.

Stan looked into the bright blue eyes of the girl who stood in the door way looking at him blankly, there was only one girl in the world who had the same eyes as he did, Abby.

"Hi Stan, happy birthday." the girl slung her arms happily around stans neck. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. One boy caught her eye in particular, a boy with curly red hair and emerald green eyes. The boy had instatly stole her heart.

"ABBY, what the hell are you doing here!" Abby didnt answer her cousin, she was too busy looking into the emerald green eyes that stared back at her. "Hello...hey ABBY!" Stan waved his hands infront of her face, Abby imediatles snapped out of her daze and looked around at all the boys starring at her. One was twitching horribly and bitting his bottom lip, one was twidling his thumbs, another one was snikering. She looked back at the boy with the green eyes and started to blush ferociously.

"Ummm...your mom invited me, didnt she tell you what happened?"

"Uhhh...no." Stan blurted out. he noticed that Abby kept starring at Kyle. A twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "Oh, geez, lemme introduce you to the guys." Stan pointed towards the fidgeting boy who was shaking, "Thats Tweek,"

"OH GOD IS SHE GUNNA KILL ME! OH MY GOD GAH!" Abby laughed at the boys sudden out burst.

Stan then pointed towards the boy that twidled his thumbs.

"That is Butters, hes clueless, dont mind him" butters looked at abby shyly. "Well, hi there." abby waved at butters kindly, waiting for stan to introduce her to the cute boy with the red hair. stan then reluctatly pointed towards the chuckling boy in the orange parka and a boy that was whering a blue aviator cap. "Kenny and Craig." Stan said nothing move about them, except that Kenny was a perv and it was hard to understand him.

He then pointed at a boy who was not necessarily fat, but just slightly on the large side, and a boy who was definately fat. "Clyde and Cartman, dont mind Cartman hes fat, stupid, rasist and an asshole." The fat boy replied with a few curse words and then continued on watching the tv from where he stood. Next Stan pointed towards a black boy with a small grin on his face, "Thats Token, hes cool, and hes rich!" Stan blurted this out causing Token to have a fit and punch Stan in the arm causing Stan to cringe in pain.

He pointed to his best friend, the boy who took abby's breath away.

"And thats Kyle, hes my best friend. Which means you will probably see him around alot. So how long are you staying?"Stan asked a worried look plastered on his face when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Abby burst into a sudden shower of tears as they streamed down her face, all of the boys, including Cartman looked at her with worried looks on thier faces. Kyle walked over to her and hugged her tightly, just to make sure she felt safe, this startled Abby slightly as she took her hands away from her face and looked up to see all the boys gathering closer to her. Stan had his arm on her shoulder. she looked up and blushed finding Kyle latched to her like a leech, taking all the fear away from her.

Kenny mumbled something under his hood, Stan punched him in the arm with his free hand and Kenny immediately shut his mouth. Kyle led Abby to stans living room sofa and all the boys followed.

Stan sat next to Abby and Kyle sat on the other side of her.

"What happened abby, i know you, and its not like you to cry. what happened?"

Abby looked up into the worried expressions of all the boys in the room. Every time she blinked more tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Mom, and dad...they are both gone...and you are the only relatives i have left, everyone was on a plane going to grandma Ellie's funeral, i didnt want to go so mom said that i could stay with Cassy, shes my friend, untill they got back. But the plane crashed and everyone of our family members died, but you werent there. Your the only family i have left, and i had to stay here with you."

As a few more sray tears fell from her eyes and rolled dowm her cheeks, stan and kyle both wipped her eyes dry.


	2. what party?

Chapter 2, what party?

A loud ringing noise came from the telephone that was posted on the wall outside Stans kitchen. Stan paused the movie they were all watching and got up to answer the phone. With a harsh tone.

"Hello! Who is it?" There was loud music and people laughing in the back ground. An unfamiliar voice came onto the phone, it seemed slightly familiar, but Stan chose to ignore the familiarity and focus on what the guy on the other end of the phone was talking about.

"STAN DUDE! You have to bring everyone down to starks pond. There is this AWSOME PARTY MAN! We can all get drunk and shit, its great! come on! just get Cartman to get his moms SUV and bring you guys down here, its totally pumpin!" The voice on the other end died and Stan was greeted by the sound of the dial tone.

Kenny was in the washroom at the time the phone rang and had ran out to catch the one in the hall way, but was to late becasue Stan had answered it first. He decided he would listen in on the conversation incase there was any wild phone sex going on. There was none and Kenny hung up the phone and bolted down the stairs. His hood flying off in the process.

"COME ON STAN, GRAB YOUR COUSIN WITH THE HUGE KNOCKERS AND LETS GO!" everyone looked at Kenny in shock, especially Abby who was completely emmbarrased at Kennys ambitions. Stan gawcked at Kenny as he ran out side yelling for them to all hurry up and get their asses into Cartmans moms SUV.

Cartman had heard this and was muttering something about how Kenny was a filthy rat from the ghetto and he would never let him into his SUV, but none the less everyone ran out to join Kenny at Cartmans house. Abby ran the fastest chasing after Kenny, eager to see what the perverted boy had instore for them all. Stan and Kyle were not far behind, trailing behind was Token, Tweek, Craig, Clyde and butters, and at the very back of the line was Cartman, running as fast as he could.

"God DAMMIT I HATE YOU GUYS!" even at seventeen Cartman was still a slow runner, he had lost some weight but he was still called fat.

Kenny leaned against the SUV and watched Abby running towards him. Perverted images ran through his head, he watched as she slowed down into a jog. Stan and Kyle caught up to her just as she reached the SUV. Once everyone finally caught up they all noticed Kenny was drooling slightly. Cartman came over and pushed Kenny out of the way so he could get to the door.

"WHERE...THE...HELL...AM...I...GOING!" Cartman gasped for breath.

"Starks Pond." Kenny stated simply.

"Oh hell no." Stan yelled "Theres a party down there and you just want to get drunk."

"Yup."

"Sweeeet" Cartman said getting into his SUV, everyone pilled in. Even tweek. Cartman reached into his glove compartment and grabbed three digital cameras and one video camera, hoping to get some shots for blackmailing Kyle with. The group of rowdie teenagers drove down to Starks Pond eagerly. When they got there, Kenny was the first one out of the SUV. He ran over and greated some people that he knew from school.

Cartman hid in the bushes and pretended he was taking a piss, but he was actully just taping Kyle the whole time. He had remebered to bring back up tapes from the car just incase one of them ran out, and extra batteries.

Kyle, Stan and Abby had walked over to get some beer from a keg that lay on a fold out card table that someone had brought. After about five mugs of beer and two shots of tequilla Kyle was piss ass drunk.

Cartman watched from the bushes as Kyle put his arm around Stans shoulder who was also drunk and they started to sing The Beer Song by Wierd Al Yankovich. Kenny was making out with two girls in the trees and Butters was downing his third beer. Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token all sat around the fire talking and drinking. Tweek on a log and he jumped when when Abby sat down newt to him on the log.

"Holy CRAP YOU SCARED ME!" Tweek yelled. "Gah! gimme some warning next time." Tweek Craig, Clyde and Token all looked at abby who was staring at Kyle and Stan.

"Are you okay Abby?" Clyde asked slurring his words slightly.

The camers that Cartman was holding zoomed into Abby.

"Huh? yeah im fine clyde, thanks for asking."

Clyde walked over and patted her on the back. "are you sure, we can go back to Stan's house if you want to."

"No. I'll be fine, im just felling a bit lonely. Mind if i just sit here wit you guys for a while?"

Token and Craig also moved over to the log that the three of them where sitting on. "Of course you can." the two said in unison. they all looked to where she was looking now, still at Kyle, but it seemed that her eyes where looking beyond Kyle to a stage in the back ground, lights where on and people where singing. it was kareoke. One of Abbys favorite things was singing her favorite song to people around her. She liked it because it usually cheered her up when she was sad.

"Come on you guys I wanna show you something."

The four boys followed her as she walked over to Kyle and dragged him away from Stan. Stan followed. So did Cartman, he walked over to follow them turning his camera off for the moment and followed them all to the stage. Abby seemed determined to do something, still clutching onto kyles hand, he was blushing ferociously.

Once they reached the stage she left the drunken idiots in the front row and stood up on the stage. She looked at the list of songs and just her luck, there it was, the song that her mom and aunt sharron had taught her when she was just a young girl. _'These Boots Were Made For Walkin' _

Aunt Sharron had said that if she was ever sad or depressed, or even if she loved someone, she would sing it. Abby had decided that, this song would be for kyle, but she didnt want to embarass him so she decided that since they had just met, she would have to wait to tell him that she loved him.

The boys stood at the front of the stage, wondering what was going on. Kyle was starting to feel sick and the rest of the boys stood in aww. Watching Abby as the tune started. Kyle looked up from the ground and stared into Abby's eyes. as the tune started, a spot light fell on Abby, washing her in a soft pool of light. at that moment, Kyle saw Abby for what she really was. An angel.


	3. Angels and Rythms

**Ok, so far, this story sucks ass, but thats okay...right...hhhmmmm well ya never no right, someone might like it. thanks to the whole two of you who have reviewed my story so far...YAY u two rock...hard...woot. ok, so...read on my fellow south park fans and wallow in this stories crappiness!**

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, Angels and rythems.

After the final words in the song, Abby had jumped down from the stage and tripped, falling into Kyle's drunken arms. This caused Kyle to get nervous and he puked all over Abby's jet black hair.

"Oh, my god, dude, you didnt just puke all over my cousin."

Stan emphisized the words PUKE and COUSIN. Kyle got embarassed and ran into the trees and started to puke again. Cartman was not far behind him with his video camera he switched back on while Abby was singing. He was beaming with joy as he realised what he had caught on camera.

Kenny emerged from the bushes pulling up his pants. he walked over and noticed that Abby had puke all over her and she was shuddering as she tried to wipe it off her shirt. Kenny chuckled loudly at this. Butters ran as fast as he could and grabbed a couple buckets full of what he thought was water close to the camp fire. Unfortunately it was not water, but beer. He doesed the bouncing Abby in beer. Abby stood still for about a minute as puke and beer rolled down her shirt.

"What the HELL was that for?" Abby yelled at the shaking boy with the buckets in his hand.

"Oh gosh, i sure am sorry, i thought it was water." Butters tried to apologize, but soon found out that it hadent worked.

Cartman emerged from the bushes a cocky lopsided grin plastered his face.

After everyone was acounted for, cartman drove everyone back to Stan's house. Making sure that Abby was sitting on a towel, he drove off just as butters crawled into the back seat, for fear that abby might bite his head off if he at near her, Kyle did the same, he stared at the angel out of the corner of his eye. His angel, the angel he had puked on.

"Ab-" kyle began but was cut off by Abby looking back at him, with a half smile on her face.

"Uh-huh...what is it Kyle." everyone shot glances at each other except for Abby and Kyle who kept thier eyes on each other. Stan looked from Abby to Kyle and back to Abby again. Both of them seemed to be blushing, but he wasnt sure.

"I-uhh, I, I'm sorry." Kyle was choking on his words and it almost seemed as if he was about to cry.

"It's okay Kyle, i should be fine after I take a shower." Abby smiled and then turned to face the front seat again.

_'What else could posibly go wrong?_'

Once everyone finally made it back to Stan's house, Abby ran up to his bathroom. She never even thought of locking the door, which was a stupid thing to do. Cartman had burst into the bathroom just as she put on the hot water. Abby didnt have a shirt or a her jean shorts on anymore.

"Hey Suzy Wonder-Bra, im taking a piss, if you dont wanna see it then get out!"

Without even having the chance to grab a towel, Cartman had pused her out of the bathroom and into the hallway practically naked. At this point, Butters, Kenny, Tweek, Craig and Clyde had wondered up the stairs because they were sent to go and find a movie in his moms room. Tweek and Butters were the first to make it up the stairs. Once they saw Abby almost naked. Butters and tweek both came running down the stairs in a frantic panicky state, bumping into Kenny, Craig and Clyde on the way down. The three of them bounded up the stairs to find a screaming Abby running around in a bra and panties.

Kenny had fake fainted at the girl before him. He then stood and and grabbed her arm and drew her close to him so his groin was touching her hip. She was quite short for her age of sixteen.

"Now thats what i call drop dead beautiful. Now, what the hell are you doing out her in that. You could catch a cold yah know."

Kenny took off his parka and handed it to her, she took it gladly and waltzed towrds the stairs with an 'im pissed so shut the fuck up' experesion on her face. Kenny felt like he was about to blow a load in his pants when she pushed Craig and Clyde out of her way.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Butters and Tweek were both hiding behind Stan, Kyle and Token. Stan was the first to speak.

"Why the hell are you wearing Kenny's parka? And, why are you almost naked under it?"

Kenny walked down the stairs and put an arm around Abby's shoulder.

"What...what are you guys looking at. she was half naked, what do you think im actully going to let her run around your house in her panties?"

Kyle just looked at Abby. When she noticed that kyle was looking at her, she blushed and turned to Kenny, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Kenny was only helping me, Cartman pushed me out of the bathroom and wouldnt give me my clothes or anything. Kenny just gave me something to cover up with so i could cone down here and talk to you guys. Do you have a problem with that."

Kyle felt sick to his stomach. Again, but he didnt show the pain he felt on the inside. he just marched up the stairs to go and find the three missing boys. He shoved Kenny and Abby apart from each other on his way towards the stairs. A sour frown snuck up on his face as tears swelled in his eyes. Had he lost his angel? Had he actully lost his guardian angel?

Kyle bounded up the stairs as his heart strings played a soft humble melody. The rythms flowed around him as the rain accompanied the beating of his broken heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok, so i was just finishing up this chapter and i got a whole other review, yay, people like it...WOOT! i never thought it posible, usually my stories suck ass. sweeet. thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far...all 1...2...3...of you. i love you guys. YAY FOR CHAP 3.**


	4. Why not me?

**okay...here you are. my fourth chapter...i find it amazing that so far, ive writen four chapters in one day, ive been on the computer writing since about 10:30 this morning and now it is 3:50. wow...long time...BIG THANKS AGAIN too the whole three reviewers...u guys rock...woot. This is a very graphic chapter. SMALL CHILDREN BEWARE...there is a reason why i rated this T ya know. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4, tell me why?

Cartman had finally got out of the bathroom. It took almost half an hour for him to take a piss. Yeah right. he was probably just taking a dump. Abby pushed him out of the bathroom and went in to get ready for her shower. Kenny knocked on the door.

"Hey...Abby, do you need anything?"

"No Kenny, but thanks for asking. you have been a big help. Hold on a minute, ill be right out, i just want to give you something."

Kenny waited for the short girl to emerge from the bathroom. When she opened the door the room was all hot and misty. she was wearing a towel that had barely fit over her large breasts and she was all wet, he wasnt sure if she was sweating or if she had just came out of the bathtub.

She handed him his parka and hugged him tightly. He could feel her boobs rubbing up against his chest. Dropping his parka on the floor he wrapped his arms around her waist and then let her go. She lifted her face up to meet his. But she didnt see Kenny, she saw Kyle. She leaned into his lips. Placing her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Kenny kissed back with full force.

Just at this moment, kyle came up the stairs to apologize again for pushing her, he was just jeleous and he was sorry if he hurt her, and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, even if he was still a bit drunk and hung over. When Kyle saw what was going on, a tear fell down his cheek. He had lost his angel. His lovely angel. Kyle walked slowly back down the stairs. Trying his hardest not to show the hate on his face at the moment. It was just one girl, he would get over it...right?

Wrong.

"Kenny...im sorry...i should never have done that. I dont really love you, im sorry, i...i...i just felt safe for a moment. I didnt mean it. I should never have kissed you." Tears formed in Abby's eyes. Kenny knew that it wasn't him she was really kissing. He knew because he had seen Kyle out of the corner of his eye.

"He saw us you know, you should go and apologize, tell him how you feel. I know you dont love me, heck, weve all just met. I cant expect you to fall in love with me that fast." Kenny started walking away from her. He turned around when he was at the stairs and smiled happily.

Abby knew that she had to get down there and tell Kyle what she felt for him. Or at least that, the kiss she gave to kenny, was meant for Kyle, not him. and that Kenny knew it to, hes just a horny little bastard and he would do anything to kiss someone. She ran down the stairs to find that only Stan, Butters, Kenny, Tweek, Cartman and Craig were left in the living room.

"Where are Clyde and Kyle?"

Stan shot up from playing the okama game shpere with Tweek. He noticed that Abby was still in her towel from having her shower. Kenny looked over at her and winked pointing at the door as if to signal that Kyle had gone home. Stan got up and gave his controller to Kenny who was now playing Craig in a death match.

"What are you doing down here in your towel, the last thing i need is for you to get a cold."

"STAN...this is important...where is Kyle...I need to talk to him...Like NOW!"

"What the hell happened to you, and why the hell do you need to talk to Kyle."

"Look Stan, its embarasing. I cant just go blurting things out like that!"

"She kissed me and Kyle saw us and she needs t-" Kenny had blurted this out, not even thinking. He was emidiatly cut off the whinning voice of Abby.

"KENNY!"

"You did WHAT NOW! You kissed Kenny in front of Kyle...what the hell were you thinking? If your trying to rip out his heart...i think its worked!"

"What do you mean rip out his heart...Just...tell me where the hell he is! I have to tell him that...it just...it was a mistake. I kept thinking about him...and just...it was only supposed to be a hug! GOD DAMMIT!"

Cartman was watching all of this from the comfort of the couch. This Abby chick haddnt even been here for more than six hours and she had already kissed Kenny. This was one gutsy chick. But what surprised him quite a bit was that...the kiss was meant for Jew Boy...not Kenny...Cartman was confused...and he wasnt the only one. The game had now been paused and everyone in the room was watching.

Kyle turned around the corner towards the old park that him and stan used to play on. He had said that he was just going to get some air, but he really had no intention of returning. Just sitting here and enjoying the stary sky. He kept replaying the scene in his mind. The kiss that had caused him to lose sight. How could he feel so strongly for a girl that he had just met, let alone stans cousin! Kyle was so confused. He just didnt know what he was supposed to do. Should he go back to Stans house and pretend nothing happened, or just wait here in the park and be alone until something happened.

Kyle could swear that he heard his name being called but choose to ignore it, it was just his imagination, nothing to worry about. All kyle could think about now, was, why Kenny, why did she kiss Kenny, and not him? He knew she liked him, he could tell, and he liked her too, but he was...just to afraid to admit it, and he knew it. he knew this feeling very well. He felt this feeling with Rebecca, he had also felt the same way when he had asked her to the school dance and she had gone around kissing other boys. it was like a bad case of deja-vu. He hated this feeling and he wanted it to stop. But he felt that there was nothing left to do, but wait until forever passes.


	5. My answer in Ribbons and curls

**OKAY: NEWS FLASH...sweeet...i officially have had two people favorite my story which means that im not as bad as i thought i was...sweeeet! So im having a convo with one of my shall we say friends over like msn or email or what ever, and its pretty great cuz they like it...which is cool...anyway, getting back to my story. so kyle is heart broken and kenny is a dick wad. what else is new? Thanks to my reviewers and junk, im tired but i dont give a shit I SHALL WRITE ON TILL THIS STORY IS FINI!**

Chapter five: My answers in ribbons and curls.

Kyle walked through the grass in the park towards an old tree that him and Stan would sit on and throw rocks and twigs at people that passed by. As you could imagine, Kyle was not in the mood to throw thing at passer byers but one person in particular. Kenny McCormick. He knew it wasnt really Kenny's fault, but he wouldn't throw crap at Abby.

After Abby had gotten changed the boys all ran after her as she ran out side. With every step she took, Kyle's name was called out. Her throught was filled with the cold mountain air.

_God this city sucks ass! Why cant i just live with Cassy in California. My life sucks. Not to mention the love of my life saw me kissing someone else. Even though all i could see was him. I cant take this anymore!_

Abby was furious and ran faster and faster, each time one of her feet touched to cold concreate beneath her, Kyle's name escaped her throught. It was when she stopped to catch her breath that she noticed the tears that fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Each tear plumeted into the snow under them. Crying out for forgivness. She could feel her heart beet in her chest. Stan had finally caught up to her. Completely out of breath. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she stood up turning around to face him. Her eyes looking down at the concrete.

She embrassed her cousin in a hug. Grasping the back of his shirt and pulling him in closer. She needed someone now more than ever. Stan hugged her back looking down at his watch. It was four o'clock in the morning. Thank god his mom and dad wouldnt be home till later in the evening.

Abby looked up at Stan and then looked towards a path, seeing footprints in it. So there was hope lift after all. Abby was so excited she pushed away from Stan so fast that he nearly fell over. Abby moved as fsat as she could, keeping her eyes focused on the path. Calling out Kyles name again, for fear of losing him. She gripped her heart as she pushed herself even harder. She wasnt going to give up any time soon, and as all the other boys finally caught up to where Stan stood, they all knew it almost instantly. Kenny looked at the running girl with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling at Kenny," Clyde yelled intentively "Your the one who kissed her back. I was there, i saw it, so dont give me any i didnt do nothing shit." The shorter boy was cusing at Kenny and Kenny just stood there, looking down at the short kid in disbelief.

Kyle had fallen asleep under the old tree in the cold snow. He heard his name being called in the distance, but didnt dare get up just incase it was Kenny, or any other person he didnt really want to look at during this moment and time.

Against his better judgement, Kyle opened one of his eyes, and stared at the path he had malked down and noticed a pale figure in the moonlight. The figure opened their eyes and the look in their eyes sent icy shivers down his spine. Ice blue eyes, and cherry red lips. It was Abby, her dark raven hair had a few icicles hanging off it, she must still have wet hair. Two lines shot down her face, two clear streams of pain and love. Flowed from the eyes that reflected the moon making it look a pale blue.

Kyle felt the need to run up to Abby and whipe her tears away, and to warm her soul wuth kisses and hugs, but her couldnt move very well. He must have been there longer than he thought. He was passing out, but he could feel warm hands on his face. and big blue eyes looking down at him. He couldnt feel his body. all he could do was see the snowflakes fall from the sky in big whit clumps, falling over them. The ribbons from Abby's hair fell on his face. Letting her soft curls brush against his face as she hugged his frozen body.

**I know, its a short chapter, but i dont give a shit...so, bite me...or what ever it is...you people do...**


	6. In Sickness and in Health

**FEAR ME AND THE STORIES CRAPPINESS! K...this chapter should be better, not to mention...longer aswell. So to you who didnt understand what the hell was going on in the last chapter, Kyle got very sick, and Abby was trying to wake him up because if you fall asleep in a snow storm you could DIE...OOOHH NOOOO! Kyle might DIE...AAAHHH!**

Chapter six: In Sickness and Health

Kyle had awoken inside a house. He found it familiar but, strangly different. Maybe it was because he was so wrapped up in sheets he could barely move. It was very dark in the house and his head was thumping. It sounded as if his brain was trying to learn how to play the drums or something.

He could hear distant voices, but he couldnt really recognize them. He was to tired and cold to care. He then noticed that there was something next to him. Unaware of what it was, he turned over to face it. The thing opened its eyes and screamed. As did kyle. But he couldnt move, he squirmed around in the sheets but he was stuck.

"Holy shit Kyle, dont scare us like that we thought you where like DEAD or something!"

The voice had come from the kitchen where a group of people where standing looking at him. Kyle trembled in fear. He didnt know who these people where, he couldnt see anything but thier eyes and their shapes in the darkness. He looked out the window that was too the left of him, all he could see was darkness and the snow whirling around in the heavy winds.

Somebody turned on a flashlight and pointed it to the group of people before him. A girl decended down the stairs carrying the flashlights.

"Found them! Oh...is Kyle up yet?" Stan pointed towards where Kyle was lying.

The girl looked at Kyle who was now sitting upright cluching his heart and giggling slightly, he thought he had been kidnapped or something. He looked at the stairs towards the girl, it was the same girl he had seen in his dream. She bounded down the rest of the stairs towards the half awake boy.

"What the hell where you thinking! You could have died out there, look at how bad its snowing!" Kyle looked outside again, the wind had picked up and even more snow was falling from the storming heavens.

"God you sound like my mother!" Kyle retorted unwrapping himself.

"Good luck with that, nobody could be as bitchy as her Jew Boy," Cartman yelled from the stairs as he trudged down with some batteries he had brought for his camera. "Well so much for watching my totally hillarious home video of Kyle making a fool of himself."

"Shut up Cartman, the guys been through alot today, so just leave him the fuck alone would ya." Craig retorted Cartman and flipped him off.

Kyle started to cough violently, causing Tweek to jump up in the air and land right on top of Craig. Both boys fell hard on the ground, causing Craig to lose his temper. Kyle ignored the boy with the bad temper, who was now yelling at Tweek, clyde stepped in to the fight as if he was protecting the freaked out boy. A fist fight flared up between the two of them.

Kyle looked away from them and back at the scornfull glare of the short sixteen year old Abby Marsh. "Why the hell do you care what i do, you sont like me!"

This took Abby by surprise.

"If i didnt like you then why the hell would i go around the streets of a place i havent been to in ten years. NOT TO METION with a blizzard on the way. I was the one who dragged you from under that god damn tree you un gratefull bastard!" Abby had lost her temper. All eyes where on her now, the two boys had stopped fighting and where now trying to restrain Abby from kicking the living shit out of Kyle.

"Your the one who pulled me from that storm. BUT...your like HALF MY SIZE!" Kyle thought that maybe it was Stan, or even Kenny, but, a GIRL...he didnt believe it.

"Are you saying that you dont think that I could do it." Stan knew right away...that Kyle had said the wrong thing. Sure, Abby was short and frail, but she was pretty tough. I guess you could say that her house hold was almost as bad as Kenny's, he parents were not the nicest, and they didnt have much money, the only reason they had moved to california was because of some job that her dad had got, but it was just a con and people had stolen all of there things when they got there.

Abby was near tears. Craig and Clyde had now loosened thier grips on Abbys arms. Her eyes stinging with tears she walked away from all the boys and her cousin. She found refuge in the basement of the house where her other cousin Shelly usully was. But Shelly was at her friends house for the weekend so she wouldnt ruin Stans seveteenth birthday party.

o. X .o

Upstairs where the boys where, it was silent. Nothing could be heard but the howls of the wind outside. Even Cartman had no smart remarks. Butters had hid behind the sofa when the tempers flared. Now he walked over to where Kyle sat dumb founded.

"Awww, its okay Kyle," Butters stated rubbing Kyles back in circular motions. "If she loves you she will come back."

There was a loud banging noise comming from the basement door as it swung open. Out of the darknes a ver angry Abby aprouched. Above her head she held a pool que.

"Holy shit Abby, what the hell is that for?" Stan wailed at his younger cousin. She shot him a death glare, her lip was quivering.

"Get the hell out of my way kid!" Abby yelled towards Butters.

"Well yes ma'am."

Butters darted back behind the couch. Tweek on his tail. All boys scuried to safe locations. Including Kyle who was grabbed by Stan as they ran rapidly from the location. The only boy left was Cartman, who approached Abby with caution from behind. Since there was no power, she couldnt tell he was sneeking up from behind.

Abby looked around furiously for the sight of Kyle, but came up empty handed. She lowered the pool que slightly, whipping around she caught Cartman right on his shin.

"God dammin you crazy bitch, what the hell was that for. AH god. Aw man, SON OF A BITCH!"

Cartman clutched the abused area of his shin in pain. Standing to his full hieght, which was just a bit shorter than Kyle, he grabbed the pool que from the stunned girl.

"Damn bitch, you are going to pay for that," Cartman sneared at her. there was noting he would like more than to see her wail on Kyle, but he found it not the best idea to do it on his birthday, that would suck ass. "Its okay everyone, i have withoin my possetion the weapon." He held it above his head as if he was one of those old knights who had just won a battle.

He then looked down at the face of the girl. She looked about ready to pounce on the large teen. When she was about to lash out for him, kenny stepped infront of her and put his hand on her forehead, as if to stop her from charging, well it worked. She tryed to lash out at Kenny, but found it hard becuase the boy was so much taller than she was.

Abby was ticked off. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks holding her breath. Kenny chuckled at the face she made. Stan, Butters and Tweek came out of hiding. Craig and Clyde came out with all of the flashlights with them. Clyde handed one to Stan. He pointed the beam of light at Abby. her face cause everyone to laugh. Even Cartman.

She lookes solemnly at all the boys laughing at her in the room. and gave up. She colapsed on the floor.

'_What a wierd day, maybe, this place _isnt_ so bad after all'_

Abby cracked a smile on the floor and burst out laughing. Kyle then thought it was safe to come back out of hiding. He came out from under the kitchen table, while walking into the living room, he burped loudly, only causeing the fit of laughter to getr louder and longer. Abby was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Everyone decided that it was a bad idea to be playing spin the bottle becuase there was only one girl there, and they dared not play truth or dare with Kenny around. Which ticked him off, cause he would have loved to see some boob action from Abby, but, sadly, everyone declined. There was not much to do with no power, so evryone decided it would be safest to go to sleep. Considering Abbys horrible mood swings all of a sudden.

Within minutes everyone was asleep. Except Kyle, who was still thinking about Abby. He wondered if she loved him, or if she loved Kenny. He wasnt sure, but, what she said kept replaying in his mind. 'If i didnt like you, i wouldnt have came and dragged you from under the damned tree' or sometrhing like that. She must like him then. Kyle looked outside at the whirling snow. He loved how the snowflakes donced around with each other.

He looked across at Abby. She was slepping soundly. Stan was sleeping in between them should another fight brake out. Kyle could imagine dancing with her. He could imagin lots of things. It was getting to be about seven in the morning, but it still looked dark out. Saturday morning. One more day, and school would start. He wondered what the rest of the day was going to be like.

Kyle drifted slowly off to sleep, dreaming of Abby. And the angel she was...when not in a bad mood.

**Okay, there it is...my sixth chapter. Thanks for reviewing. im running out of ideas, please give me some, or this story is GOING TO DIE! and we dont want that do we?...no, of course not...so please review and give me some ideas...thanks.**


	7. Cookies and Kisses

Chapter Seven: Cookies and Kisses.

The group awoke in the afternoon to the sounds of sizzling and the sweet smell of food. The boys all looked around for Abby, who, they couldnt find. Stan and Kyle were the first ones up and moving after the disaperence of Abby. The snow had stopped and most of it was melted. The air smellt sweet, almost like cotton candy, or some other kind of sweet food that melts in your mouth.

All noses pointed upwards. Cartman shot out of his sleeping bag, tounge hanging out and drooling all over Stans floor.

"FOOD! OH MY GOD FOOOOOODD!" Cartman bolted towards the kitchen but came to a sudden stop when he noticed that all the other boys wher giggling quitely to themselves. "What the hell are you fags laughing at."

"Nothing." Stan replied, chocking on the laughter bubbling up his throught.

Cartman continued to walk into the kitchen. Every step he shot a glance back at the eight boys giggling at him. When he finally reached the kitchen, he saw Abby was cooking breakfast for eveyone, and some cookies! Abby had the biggest smile on her face, she had her eyes closed as she flipped the pancakes, giggling when it hit the pan again.

"Good morning boys." She turned to face Cartman with the pan in her hands and turned beet red. She screamed loudly and whipped the hot pancake at him as she ran from the room in utter terror.

The eight boys filled the house in an uproar of laughter as Abby dodged behind Kyle covering her eyes.

"What the hell was that for you stupid skank!" Cartman turned around the pancake was sitting in his hair. All Abby could do was point at Cartman in disgust as all the boys where on the floor clutching thier stomachs from laughin so much. Cartman looked down towards where she was pointing, he wasnt wearing any pants.

Cartman bolted for his sleeping bag looking for his pants. He quickly slipped them on. When the laughter stopped Abby knew it was safe to open her eyes. She heard a soft ding come from the kitchen.

"Oh, my cookies are done...Goodie!" Abby skipped towards the kitchen. Taking the cookies out of the oven she came back in with chocolate chip cookies and ginger snaps. "Who wants some." All the boys gathered around her, grabbing at the cookies. After all the boys had finished thier cookies, Cartman reached up to scratch his head, noticing that the gooey half cooked pancake still lay in his hair.

"Oh sick man...that is sooo weak." Abby giggled an apologie.

"It was your own fault for comming into the kitchen...well...with...you know...NOTHING ON!"

"Thats a lie, i had my shirt on." Cartman retorted. He looked down and noticed that, he indeed, was not wearing a shirt. "what the fuck...HAPPENED TO MY SHIRT YOU ASS WHIPES!"

Cartman was not very happy. All the boys shrugged. Abby was still smiling.

"Eh you smelly bitch, wipe that grin off your face or ill wipe it of for you."

Abby looked coldly at him, raising her gloved fist. She took off her oven mit and whipped him across the face with it.

"Ass hole." Abby had mutterd this under her breath and returned to the kitchen. She reached for a cuboard and got the ingredients to make more pancakes. After everyone had eaten Abby got up and told them all to get dresses or she would kick them so hard in the nuts, that they would come out of thier mouths. Kyle was the last to leave the kitchen. Just as she turned around to wash the dishes. Kyle snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Thank you Abby, for everything." Abby blushed a deep shade of red. She turned around so she was facing him and smiled.

"No problem Kyle. Ill save your sweet ass any day of the week." A wide grin spread across her face. Before Kyle could retort on her comment about his ass, she kissed him softly on the lips and turned back to her dishes, leaving him cold in the dust begging for more. Kyle turned around to notice that Cartman was video taping the whole thing. He charged at Cartman but Cartman had caught on when he had turned around and already made a bolt for safety.

Abby just continued about her duties. Once she finished cleaning up, she ran upstairs to where all the boys where fighting about who got the bathroom first. Abby wandered into Stan's room where her suitcases where, grabbed a pale pink sundress, a pair of knee high socks, underware and a bra. She then walked out of the room and pushed past all the boys and into the bathroom slamming the door behind as if to tell them to stop fighting because the bathroom was taken.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth she put her slightly curly hair into its ribbons and left the washroom. All the boys stared at her as she walked past. Kyle tried to get a glipse of her but Cartman was infront of him, so he couldnt really see anything.

When Abby got downstairs there was a knock at the door. Abby opened the door, noticing that it was the boy who had left before.

"Oh...Hi...Token right?"

"Yah, can i come in Abby?"

"Sure, everyone is upstairs fighting about who gets the bathroom first."

"What a buch of pussies."

Token walked past Abby and ran upstairs. Next all you could hear was Tweek screaming and a crashing sound. Abby ran upstairs to find Tweek ontop of Craig, again. Apparently Token had scared Tweek.

"Hey, ive got an idea," Abby stated plainly, "Since your all guys, i dont think it matters if you change infront of each other, girls do it all the time...its not like i havent seen anything before...and i promise i wont come up here."

The boys all shrugged and started taking off thier shirts and pajama pants.

"Hey woah...you could let me atleast go down stairs first." Abby slapped her hand over her eyes and started to walkin the wrong direction and bumped into Kyle. She fell down on the floor and Token ran over to pick her up and help her down the stairs, the last thing she needed was more naked Cartman. When the two made it down the stairs they sat on the couch.

"So, what did i miss after i left?"

"Hmmm, well, lets see, i accidently kissed Kenny, and Kyle saw, he left the house when the huge snow storm started to come, and i ran out to go find him. He passed out and then the power went out when we got here. So i came down the stairs from looking for the flashlights, and then, he woke up and asked where he was, so i told him waht happened, and he didnt believe that i could have saved him, cause im so short. So, i got mad and went to Stans basement, and found an out pool que. I came upstairs and tried to kill him with it."

Token looked at her in shock.

"Anything else i should know about."

"Oh yah, we woke up in the morning and i was making everyone breakfast, and Cartman came into the kitchen naked."

Token looked like he was about to throw up.

"You saw Cartman naked...grosse."

"Yup, oh yah, and then i kissed Kyle."

Token looked amazed, and shocked, and surprised.

"Wow, i missed alot. So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Well i havent told the boys but, were going on a picnic, and watching Cartmans video tapes that he shot last night. I was just about to start making the food, do you want to help."

"Sure, i'd love too."

The two of them walked into the kitchen and started to prepare for the picnic. Token made some sandwiches and Abby make some pastries. Cookies, a chocolate cake, bologna snadwiches and the traditional giant piece of ham was packed into the basket. On top of that, a blanket, pop, styraphome cups and a carving knife were placed in. The basket was then placed in a small wagon and Token ran upstairs to ask Cartman for his video camera so they could all watch it.

The boys all charged down the stairs and gathered around Abby on the couch. Cartman then stood up infront of the tv and started to talk.

"Alright, this tape, is my one of last night. I have titled it, Jew boy makes a fool of himself." Cartman ignored Kyles outburst and placed the tape in the vcr. Stan turned up the volume.

On the screen, Kyle had put his arm around Stan and they started singing. they started to laugh, at Kyles bad singing voice. Then it flashed to Abby, Craig, Tweek,Clyde and Token sitting around the fire and then Tweek getting scared. The camera then zoomed in on Abby as she got up and the boys all followed her. The camera then turned off.

The screen was black for a couple seconds and Cartman had then started to view Abby singing on stage and falling off. Then, the image of Kyle throwing up all over Abby flashed. Kyle running away and finally. In the car, thier was a shot of someone from the party mooning the camera, Cartman and Stan laughing. Then nothing.

The room by now was in an uproar of laughter. Cartman stood up and took the tape out.

"Now, the next tape, is my tape of this morning. The untold fotage, that you guys didnt see and i did...so...haha." Cartman turned around and placed the tape in, he then paused it on Kyle getting up and scratching his butt. "This video is not for the squeemish...Tweek, Butters...look away."

Tweek and Butters both slapped their hand over thier eyes.

"I was kidding you guys...god you are such fags."

Cartman pressed play and then they started to watch as Abby and Kyle shared a kiss. Kyle had turned around on the footage and Cartman was running away 'GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA CARTMAN. AHH YOU FAT SACK OF CRA-' The footage was then cut short.

"Wow, that sure was great." Cartman said wipping a a tear from his eye. Everyone turned to face Abby and Kyle, who were both beet red.

"What...i couldnt helop my self...hes so cute when hes sorry." Abby turned around to face Kyle who was still beet red and jumped on top of him. She straddled his hips and started kissing him with more force. Everyone looked down at the ground to where the two of them where making out.

"Hes even cuter when hes embarassed."

Cartman was holding his camera and laughing.

"Sweet fotage you guys...that was totally awsome. Do it again."


	8. Picnics and Socks

Chapter 8: Picnics and Socks.

Six thirty in the evening everyone headed out towards Starks Pond. The party from the night before had been cleaned up so the pond looked almost half normal. Wierd things had been going on in South Park since the day before Abby arrived. The boys choose not to burdon her with false accusations though, so they carried onward. Picnic basket in arms Abby and Stan led the group towards their destination.

Once they got to the pond, Stan leaned over towards Abby and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and ran over towards the woods, everyone followed except Stan, he grabbed Kyle by the arm before he could follow the group and dragged him over to the edge of the pond.

"What?" Kyle asked Stan befudled.

"Okay buddy...heres the plan. We are going to scare the shit out of the others."

"Woah no, wiat, even Abby?"

"No, Abby is in on it. We came up with this while we where walking, come closer, im going to whisper it in your ear."

Kyle leaned over closer to Stan as he started to whisper. The two came through the bushes to where Abby was setting up the food and blanket.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Abby asked, winking at Kyle, causeing him to blush slightly.

"Nothing, we where just talking about something. So Abby, what did ya make?" Stan replied.

"Token made these sandwiches, they are really good, Bologna. and i made some chocloate cake, cause its not a picnic without cake. And, cookies. We also have a delectable ham and some rootbeer. I made some Coffee special for Tweek, cause Token told me Tweek liked coffee."

Tweek reached happily for the thermos and uncapped it, inhaleing the sweet smell. Everyone grabbed a sandwich from the pile and began to eat.

"Oh yah, i forgot to tell you guys, dont forget to use the buddy system, you dont need to be with the same buddy, just as long as there is someone with you at all times." Abby piped out proudly. Her and Stan had made the most hillarious plan ever to scare the pants off of the others. She wanted to give Cartman a taste of his own medicine.

Kyle put down his half eaten sandwich and announced that he had to take a piss. He grabbed Abbys arm and she winked at Stan on the way...everything was going according to plan. They left the area to let Stan do his part.

"Hey, did you guys here what happened here a couple of years ago?" He asked in a spooky voice, causeing Tweek to shiver and grab Clyde's arm.

"N-no, what h-happened?" Tweek asked nervously.

"Well, they said that a serial killer escaped from the detention center and ran into these very woods. He never found, but some people say he still roams these woods. And that you can still see the baracades the police put up to keep him in the woods...forever. Some times, if your out here at night, you can hear his wails of agany and lonelyness. They also say, that he likes to kill teen agers and then have sex with thier dead bodies." All the boys perked up at this. "In fact, today, tonight, is the fourth anniverary of the day that he was baracaded in here." Butters looked up at Stan in shock.

"You dont think hes still alive do yah." Stan looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, he pointed up and all eyes where on the sky as birds flew overhead crowing. Everything was going just as planned, and as a bonus, the moon was full tonight.

"How should i know if hes still alive. Everyone is to scared to come and look."

It was at that point that a scream came from the woods behind them. And a tearful Abby came running out.

"ITS KYLE, HES GONE!" Man, Abby was good at tricking people. Tweek was shaking like a leaf.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tweek pointed to behind him where the bushes where rustling, a soft moaning noise came from the bush.

"Sooooo Hungryyyyy." There was a raspy voice. Abby clung to Stans shirt in fake fear. A pale hand reached out from the bush and grabbed Abbys leg. She screamed in terror.

"Okay Kyle, you can come out now...its over...this wasnt part of the plan." The hand continued to pull Abby into the bushes, real terror was in her eyes. She grabbed onto Stans shoe. For fear of her life as the sun set on the small mountain village of South Park.

Stan reached for Abbys arm and started to pull her towards him. Stan had won the battle, but at the exspence, Abby had lost her sock. She clutched Stans leg. Both where on the floor. She leaned into Stan and burried her face into his chest crying.

"AWWWWW no fair," The voice wailed again. "I wanted another kiss." Kyle emerged from the bush holding Abby's sock and shoe with a huge grin on his face.

"KYLE...that wasnt funny, you scared Abby shitless!" Stan wailed at Kyle angrily.

Kyle walked over to Abby and took her from Stans arms.

"Aww, im sorry Abby, i was just havin some fun." Kyle said gently.

Abby looked up at Kyle baffled.

"Fun...you call that FUN! That was NOT part of the plan. I actully thought that Stans little story wasnt SO LITTE!" Kyle gasped Abby and pulled her closer. He took her bare leg and slippeed he sock on and then put her shoe on over top of that.

"Sorry Abby." Abby looked into Kyles eyes. Kyle gently kissed her on the cheek.


	9. Dream Scape

Chapter 9, Dream Scape

The picninc area was cleaned up and left in the distance as everyone walked back to Stans house. Everyone was laughing at the days events and how they where all glad Abby had shown up the day before because she was so much fun. All except Abby and Kyle where laughing. They both really liked each other but niether where brave enough to make the first real move. Abby had shown her affection for Kyle in the kisses they had shared that morning but, she was still afraid to acually ask him out on a date.

Kyle felt horrible, he could tell she was scared, but he couldnt stop the joke...he thought she was just playing around with him and doing her part of the joke. He stiffed his hands in his pant pokets and looked up at the grey cloudy sky. Wishing he could go back in time and make it better. He never meant to scare her so bad. He closed his eyes and kept his face pointed up.

Abby looked upwards at the boy she walked next to. She looked closer at the boy. He had fair skin, like hers, but his had freckles. She didn't. His emerald green eyes always stopped her heart slightly, the way he smiled made her body tingle and her knees shake. His hair was curly, but not to curly, and she liked the color of red it was. He was wearing baggy jeans and a balck hoodie. His trademark green hat was left at Stans house.

Abby shivered slightly feeling the cold breeze on her bare arms. She was still looking up at Kyle and snapped her head back down at the ground, still blushing. Stan and Cartman came bounding over towards them.

"Oh ho ho, whats this then, looks like Jew Boy over here is blushing." Cartman poked Kyles cheek playfully.

Stan jumped to the other side of Kyle and pushed the boy gently, into Abby. Abby jumped when he hit her. She dropped the picnic basket on the ground. Its contents slightly disturbed by the short drop and sudden stop.

"Now guys!" Stan yelled at the group of boys bounding towards the two on the ground.

Abby and Kyle both stood up at the same time and started to run from the boys. Craig stepped out infront of them with Tweek latched onto his arm. Thier feet collided with the ground as they skidded to a stop. The two turned around and ran to the right, only to find Token and Clyde standing there, they turned back around to see Kenny and Butters guarding the path they had come down. The only way to run was left, so they did. Both knew that if Stan and Cartman had planned something together then it couldnt be good for them.

They ran as fast as they could, all the boys following accordingly. Butters and Kenny both pushed Kyle and Abby onto a puddle of thick ice. The two lurched forward, slipping on the cold ice beneath them. Abby started to fall and dragged Kyle down with her. Kyle landed ontop of her, finding his lips pressed against hers. Unintentionally caught once again in her lips. All the boys laughed as the two figures lay frozen on the ice.

Abby closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers, she felt like she couldnt be happier where she was. He was so close to her. And he wasnt moving. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him as he slowly pulled away. Both blushed slightly. Abby leaned forward as he sat up on his knees pulling her up with him. He looked into her pale blue eyes. They where so perfect. He could melt in them. But, he felt it would be to inapropriate to Stan, and it would be wierd if he asked her out.

All fell silent when everyone heard a sniffing noise comming from beyond the two subltle lovers. All eyes fell on a thick cover of brush that shook quietly in the setting suns path. Kyle got up and pulled Abby to her feet. Abby ran over causiously to the bush and peeked through it. A Blonde boy sat in the bushes crying slightly. His hair was not much longer than shoulder length. He was wearing a red and black coat and jean shorts that where roughly cut above the knee. At his feet lay a dying animal, but Abby wasnt sure what it was, it almost looked like a puppy. Abby walked through the bushes approaching the boy silently. The other didnt follow her.

She sat next to the boy and patted his shoulder calmly as snow fell from the clouds above the sunset. Unowingly he colapsed into her arms and wept. She patted his hair as he lay in her lap crying. kyle, Stan and Cartman approached the bushed where the crying was comming from. They broke through the thick brush to find Abby nursing the crying seventeen year old Pip Pirrup.

Pip jumped up when he noticed he was not alone. He looked into the face of the girl who had comforted him, she smilled lightly and spoke softly as Kyle approached her.

"Hi, are you alright?"

"Yes...i...im f-fine." Pip stuttered his words out.

Kyle sat next to abby on the snow covered ground.

"I see youv'e met Abby. Shes Stan's cousin." Kyle said wrapping his arms around Abbys shoulders.

Pip looked at the black haired beauty and smiled sheepishly.

"Plesure to meet you. Im P-" The boy was caught short by the voice of Cartman.

"Dude, this is so weak...whats your excuse this time Frenchie?"

"For the last fucking time fat ass im not french!" Pip stood up and grabbed Cartman by the collar of his jacket. "Got it!"

"Woah...holy shit dude, calm down!" Stan grabbed Pip from behind and tugged on him trying his hardest to pull the british boy from Cartman. Kyle grapped Stan and tryed helping. The other boys heard Cartman screaming for help and bounded towards them. Finding Pip being held by his ankles by Stan and holding Cartmans collar threatning him. Abby was holding onto Pip trying to calm him. Kenny grabbed onto Kyle, Butters took hold of Kenny, Token took his place behind Butters and behind Token, Craig and Clyde held on followed by Tweek. All the boys pulled as hard as they could. But it was no use. Pip would not let go of Cartman.

A small yelp was heard form under Pip. He looked down to find the puppy looking up at him. Abby sitting on the ground next to the puppy. Both looked up at him buggingly. Pip lost all focus on Cartman and dove for the puppy.

"KALI! YOUR ALL RIGHT!" He picked the puppy up and hugged it lovingly. All the boys where on the ground on top of each other. Cartman was up against a tree dizzy and slightly queezy.

"Awwww, is that his name?" Abby asked looking down at the small injured puppy in Pip's arms.

"Yeah...but...hes, a she." He replied.

"Awww. She's so cute." The small puppy jumped out of his arms and onto Abbys lap. Abby pet it happily.

Cartman leaned againt the tree gaing for breath. He looked angrily at the british boy.

"Okay...i give...what the hell was that all about?" Craig blurted out from the bottom of the pile.

"Oh...im terribly sorry gentlemen, you see, my puppy was hurt, and it was dying. I was afraid for her, so i brought her here. Sorry to ruin your eventfull evening."

"Sorry my ass." Cartman yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"Cartman. Dont make things worse than they already are." Stan stated simply, whiping the dirt off of the back of his pants.

"The hell i wont."

"Cartman."

"Cartman," He mocked in his singsong voice, "Get your ass over here you faggie french boy."

Abby stood infront of Pip still holding the puppy. Cartman just puhed her out of the way and moved onto Pip. It was at that point she wished that she wasnt so short. Kyle ran over to her and helped her up. Abby handed him Kali and charged at Cartman grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

"Cartman...leave him ALONE!" She called to him. "He was histerical because of his dog. I know what it like to lose something you love more than anything. He is lucky that his puppy is alright. Please...leave him alone, he didnt know what he was doing!"

Kyle watched her display of affection for Pip and felt his heart skip a beat. Did she love Pip, or was it just his imagination. At this point, the boys where pulling Cartman away from Pip. Who had started to run towards Kyle, who held Kali protectively in his arms. He grabbed the dog away from Kyle and yelled to Abby.

"My name is Pip Abby. Just to let you know."

Abby waved at him as he ran from the clearing. Cartman was still being held back by his comrads. After he had setteled down. Abby walked over to a sad looking Kyle and shivered. She snuggled up to him and shivered. He could tell she was cold because she was wearing a dress after all. He took her into a warm embrace. But didnt look at her as he did so. He averted his eye to the stars in the black abbis above them.


	10. Lovers Fall

Chapter 10: Lovers Fall.

Kay...progress has been slow cause school sucks...sorry.

* * *

Once back in the warmth and comfort of Stans house. Everyone said thier goodbyes and headed home. Abby closed the door and locked it. She saw Stan go into the kitchen and followed him. His eyes had a mix of happiness and confusoin in them. Abby sat down at the table and waited for Stan to sit next to her. He did. 

"Okay. What happened out there with Pip? Nobody likes him...don't make him feel appreciated...you'll get a bad rep at school." Stan said taking a swig of coke and handing her a can. She looked down at the can and opened it. It clicked and fizzed.

"Nothing 'Happened' Stanley...he looked sad...he was crying...i had to do something. I'm not the kind of person to just leave someone alone if they are sad." She retored. Also taking a long swig of the sweet liquid.

"Well...i think he took it the wrong way, he looked more than happy if you get my drift."

"Oh. Well. Ummm." Abby fished through her brain trying to find the right words. But found nothing.

Stan just snickered at her and finished his coke, crushing the can against his head.

"We gotta get going to bed soon. We got school tomorrow." Stan threw his can in the recycling bin and left Abby behind as he ran upstairs.

"GET OUTTA HERE TURD!" Shelley yelled at Abby.

Abby finished her coke and ran after Stan. She noticed that Kyle had left his het on the couch.

"Stan!" She yelled after him

"YEAH" He called back to her.

"WHERE DOES KYLE LIVE?"

"THE ONLY HOUSE IN SOUTH PARK WITH THE STAR OF DAVID ON IT, JUST HEAD TO THE RIGHT!"

With that, Abby grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Bumping into Pip on the way out.

* * *

Kyle trudged through the night back to his house. Snow fell around him. He reached for his head only to realize that he didnt have his hat with him. He turned around and ran back to Stans house as fast as he could.

* * *

"Oww." Abby called out from the ground. She looked up noticing that Pip was stradling her hips. Only inches from her face. He looked down at her and blushed a scarlet red. 

Kyle bounded down the sidewalk inching closer towards them. He stumbled back when he noticed that Pip was ontop of Abby. He ran faster charging at Pip with full force. Knocking him off of Abby.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my girlfriend?" Kyle yelled at Pip angrilly.

"Who said she was your girlfriend?" Pip yelled back getting up and brushing his shorts off and raising his fists to meet Kyle's angry gaze.

Abby sat on the floor starring at the two boys fighting over her when Stan came outside.

"What the fuck are you guys doing...me and Abby gotta get to bed...tomorrow is monday after all."

Both boys looked at Stan. Kyle walked over to Abby and picked her up.

"You called me your Girlfriend." She said looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Ummm...well. I-I think I l-love you." Kyle croaked.

"Oh Kyle. I Love you too." Abby said. Stan stood there watching as Abby hugged Kyle greatfully. Pip stood next to Stan and felt tears sting his eyes. He ran away from that house, and never wanted to come back.

* * *

Stan awoke to the anoying buzz of his alarm clock and the smell of french toast and eggs filling the air. He clicked the off button and walked into his bathroom, After taking care of buisness, he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of tightish jeans. After slipping them on he went downstairs. The smell of the french toast getting stronger as he neared the Kitchen. 

"Morning Stanley." Abby greeted him cheerfully.

"What the fuck did i do now?" He asked jokingly as he pulled out a chair next to his dad who was reading the news paper.

"Stanley, watch your mouth." Randy called out to his son.

"Good morning son." His mom said from the refridgerator. Pasing him the orange juice after she poured herself a glass. Abby walked over, sliding a slice of french toast onto his plate. Then an egg, and passed him the maple syrup. It was the real kind, not the crappy shit thats full of sugar and fatty acids.

He doused the french toast in maple syrup and scarfed it down happily. He then shoveled down the egg and gulped down the orange juice. Kissing his mom on the cheek he grabbed Abby's wrist He ran out of the house towards the bus stop. Abby followed suit but grabbed his and her coaat and his favorite hat. She handed it to him as he turned around to go grab it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two ran towards the bus stop together backpacks and jackets in hand.

* * *

"Kyle's got a girlfriend, Kyle's got a girlfriend, Kyle's go-" Cartman was taunting Kyle before he was stopped when he noticed that the jewish boy was nowhere in sight. He turned around to see Kyle running towards the two raven haired teens bounding up the street. He pounced ontop of Abby attacking her lips with a subtle good morning, i love you kiss. 

"DUDE...FUCKING WEAK MAN!" Cartman yelled.

Stan grabbed Kyle by his hips and pulled him off of Abby who was on the ground in a daze. Kyle pulled her up off the ground.

"Hey, Kyle. Wanna save some of that for like after school or something. The bus is comming."

Kyle and Abby pulled away from eachother reluctantly and steped onto the bus. Abby walked past all the guys she knew from Stans party.

"W-well good mornin' Abby." Butters said kindly.

'Oh, Hey Butters." Abby sat down in the seat behind Butters and infront of Stan and Cartman.. Kyle plopped down next to her. Wendy and Bebe were sitting across from them looking at the her suspiciously.

"Good morning Kyle," Bebe said in her annoying High pitched voice. "Whos that?"

"Oh...sorry, this is Stans cousin Abby. Shes living with Stan now because of something that happened to her in California," Abby smiled kindly at Bebe and waved at her. "Abby is also my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Bebe shreeked, rising to her feet knocking Wendy off the seat. All eyes settled on Bebe.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Came the horrific cry from Mrs.Crabtree. Bebe obeyed the order. Weny scrambled back on the seat.

"Don't be a bitch Bebe. She's new in town. Relax man" Wendy whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Finally. I finished the tenth chapter...took long enough much. YAY...KYLE AND ABBY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER... but how long will it last OMG!**


End file.
